


garage dream.

by colderthancold



Series: garage band au [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Slice of Life, the band au i always wanted to write lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “All because of some city girl?”In which You wants to be the coolest guitarist of all Japan because of a certain city girl.





	garage dream.

Three hours until their first show started and You Watanabe couldn’t stop tapping her fingers against the table. Chika closed the refrigerator and looked at her.

“You alright, You-chan?” She asked, taking two glasses out of a shelf. You nodded, not looking at her and concentrating on her fingers. She had a cut on her thumb, pointer and middle fingers and they were covered by a crazily clean white bandage. She closed her hand and examined her fist. It looked off, for some reason. It didn’t look like a fist she could trust. She opened her hand and hit it slightly against the table. She looked at Chika, who was serving the last glass of orange —not orange, tangerine— juice.

“Yeah. Don’t-don’t worry. I’m fine.” You said. Chika smiled and You tried to smile too. She gave You a glass of juice and You drank it in one go. Chika did so too. She took a breath and You noticed she had juice over her lip and couldn’t help but chuckle. Chika looked at her and then noticed it. She cleaned it and laughed at You, because of course she also had one. They chuckled for a bit and then let silence take the lead like it had been doing all afternoon.

“I can play the guitar if you can’t, You-chan.” Chika said after some minutes. “I can’t promise I’ll do it as greatly as you —no one can, you know?— but I’ll try my best. I know how to play it. I’m just a bit rusty.” Chika said. The smile on her face was reassuring and it made You feel a better. She sighed.

“It’s okay, Chika-chan. Don’t worry about it. It’s just that this had to happen before our first gig, you know? It couldn’t go smoothly. Something like this had to happen and…” She snorted. “I’ll play it, Chika-chan. Don’t worry.” She said. ‘And we’ll get that standing ovation we’ve always wanted, Chika-chan, remember?’ she almost added, but decided to remain silent. Images of three little girls pretending to be in a band raced through her mind. Was Kanan the one that used a broom as a guitar or was it her? She now didn’t remember.

“But you know Kanan is going to refuse, right? She’ll see your hand and will make you play the drums.” Chika said, glaring at her hand. You smiled. Something felt nice about contradicting Kanan.

“That’ll also hurt my hand.” She said. Chika was about to talk when she added: “Not as much as the guitar, but it’ll hurt my hand still.” Chika sighed and looked out the window. The sky was clear and almost worryingly blue. She chuckled softly.

“You never change, You-chan. You’ll never change.”

 

They were now walking towards they place they’d play (Kanan said she had something to do and would arrive later). Chika and You, both playing over the street because not enough cars drove there. They pushed each other every now and then and chuckled like idiots. As Chika cleaned the tears from her face (she always cried when she laughed too much) she hit You lightly with her fist on the arm.

“I heard the city girl will come to our gig. Mari-chan told me. She said she’ll drag her towards our show so she sees you being all handsome and cool.” Chika said. You blushed and hoped Chika couldn’t see it. Mari, she thought. She had to start to mind her own business, for god’s sake. Chika passed her arm over her shoulders. “Sakurauchi’s her name, isn’t it?” You nodded her head too fast, then tried to act cool about it.

“I think.” But of course she knew. Riko Sakurauchi, the new girl in town, the mysterious sensation that was getting everyone’s attention and the most beautiful girl You Watanabe had ever seen. She had fallen in love with her ever since Mari introduced them to each other three weeks earlier while they hung on the beach. You thought she was an angel, if not a goddess. She couldn’t believe someone that pretty could be real. And when she heard her voice she almost fainted. After that, she decided to act extra-cool and be extra-strong for the whole afternoon. Mari and Hanamaru said she was only acting extra-dorky, but she didn’t care. She just wanted Riko Sakurauchi to notice her.

“She’s cute. Totally your type.” Chika said. She liked to set her friends up because she felt like cupid or something. “Yoshiko-chan’s also coming. I hope she’s not mad anymore.” Chika kind of snorted, kind of laughed, kind of smiled with a sad expression on her face. “You think she’s still mad, You-chan? I sent her flowers the other day. I must have known that wouldn’t work. Geez, I’m such an idiot. She must hate me now.” Chika said. It was You’s turn to pass her arm over her shoulders.

“Everything will be fine, Chika-chan. I heard she misses you lots. I bet she’ll kiss you after the show. If not, you kiss her. I know she’ll like that.” You said. Chika smiled. They had arrived to the place.

“Thanks, You-chan.” And of course they proceed to shake hands in that secret way they always did. Their secret handshake only turned longer as they turned older and none of them minded as long as the other didn’t forget it.

They started installing their stuff. It didn’t take much time since the drums had been moved earlier that day, so they had to do practically nothing as they waited around for Kanan to arrive. It was almost time to start when she arrived. She had her bass on the case they had all made together when Kanan bought it five years ago and was sweating.

“Sorry, sorry.” She said. “I was—I’m sorry, girls.” She giggled. “Mari was… Never mind. Everything’s ready?” Kanan asked. Chika and You nodded. You had her guitar over her lap, Chika a drumstick on each hand. Kanan looked at You’s hand.

“You know you won’t play guitar with that hand, right?” Kanan asked. You frowned.

“I can do it, Kanan-chan.” She said. Kanan sighed and smiled.

“All because of some city girl?” Kanan asked, rising her eyebrows. You blushed. Kanan could read right through her (or Mari couldn’t keep the gossip to herself). Kanan patted her back. “It’s alright, You. We all do dumb stuff because of love. Just beware, okay? If see you making the slightest face because of pain, you’ll see.” You left her guitar on the floor and then jumped to hug Kanan.

“I won’t disappoint you. My cuts— they’re almost healed by now.” And after You said that, Chika joined their hug. They had to go on stage.

“Let’s make our garage dream come true.” She said. And they faced their crowd.

It wasn’t a big crowd but it wasn’t small either. Ten people (people they had known for all their lives) were there an they couldn’t feel more grateful. After Chika made a small introduction, she gave You a nod. You nodded back and started to play, only to stop after a second. She cringed and looked at Kanan. Kanan sighed and gave her a toothy smile and a shrug as an answer. You gave her one back as well and tried again, this time making summer beam out of her guitar in the shape of a melody.

As they played and sang, You looked around in search of Sakurauchi. She wasn’t there. She felt kind of relieved, she felt kind of sad. She decided to concentrate on playing and having fun but wondered if she had worn her lucky shirt that day for nothing. She sighed.

But after the first song she heard someone scream their names in an accent that was indescribable yet the most distinct one. Mari’s accent. She was there, waving her arms in the air and screaming things in English. She was with Yoshiko (who was trying to roll her eyes but smiled at the sight of Chika still) and Sakurauchi. She was wearing a flowery dress and in that moment You Watanabe felt the closest to heaven she had ever been.

She started to play louder and sing with more passion. She hoped no one aside Sakurauchi noticed her and wanted to make her see who she was. She hoped she was into guitarists, because she looked like she was into drummers. She wanted to be showy and wondered if it was a bad idea to set her guitar on fire. Of course it was. Maybe break it? Even worse. So she just sang the loudest she could sing and played her guitar like there was no tomorrow because there was a city girl watching and she wanted to be cool in her eyes.

The show finished after five successful songs and a crowd of fifteen. Everyone clapped and they all hugged each other in the end. Mari jumped to the stage and hugged them as well. Yoshiko did so too (she tripped when walking there) and looked at Chika with a pout on her face. Before Chika could say anything Yoshiko kissed her. Love was in the air as You Watanabe walked down the stage to get a bottle of whatever drink was cold. She run into Sakurauchi when doing so.

“Hi.” She said. She placed her hand on the back of her neck. Sakurauchi blushed and smiled.

“Hi.” She said. “You-you were great. The songs you sang… They were really good.” She added. You’s smile turned bigger and dumber and she felt like she was blushing.

“Thanks! We wrote them. I’m glad you liked them.” You said, and before Sakurauchi said something else, she said the thing she had been practicing against her reflection on the mirror for three weeks now: “Want a drink?” She asked. Riko looked down.

“I—yes. Thanks. I’d like a-a drink, if you don’t mind.” Riko said. You offered her her hand and much to her impression, Riko took it.

You had a water bottle and Riko a can of juice. They talked while they drank. Riko played the piano and had composed a thing or two she said she wasn’t proud of, though You knew she was some kind of prodigy (again, thanks to Mari and her not-so-big mouth). She seemed interested by their band and You told her their story: they started as a garage band when they were thirteen and music was the thing they loved the most. They all composed and wrote their songs and this one was hopefully the start of a successful future. Riko smiled the whole time she talked and You felt like they could be there forever and none of them (at least not her) would notice nor mind. When they had talked about everything related to music they could talk about and the night-sky was pitch-black and had the shiniest stars pinned on it, You asked her if she wanted to hang out with everyone. She said they’d be at Kanan’s and that she didn’t need to worry because she knew everyone and if she didn’t she’d like them. Riko nodded and they walked to Kanan’s in silence.

 

“Well I see the _lovebirds_ have arrived!” Mari said as she opened the door. “You-chan, Rikocchi, come inside, _come on!_ You’ll freeze out there, dummies!” She dragged them inside. You chuckled and Riko giggled.

Everyone was hanging around Kanan’s old sofa and talking about whatever. Considering Yoshiko was all over Chika, hugging her koala-style and the way Chika’s eyes were shining You supposed Yoshiko had forgiven her. Hanamaru and Ruby were also there. As for Dia, she had heard she was sick, lying on Kanan’s bed. And as Kanan wasn’t there, she supposed she was at her bedroom. Everyone was busy doing nothing that night, too busy wasting their time.

They laughed lots that night. They stood on tables and broke some chairs. None of them wanted to sleep. None of them remembered to do so (but that didn’t stop some of them to fall asleep at once, You included).

You and Riko left at about sunrise, a few minutes after You was woken up by Hanamaru. They walked next to the beach; You had offered Riko to take her home.

“Hey, Sakurauchi-san.” She said. “Want to do something crazy?” She asked. Riko looked at her and nodded. She had done plenty of crazy things that night. One more couldn’t hurt.

“Let’s go take a dive at the sea.”

 

“It’s cold, Watanabe-san! Gosh, I can’t do it! I’ll wait for you at the sand, okay? I’ll patiently wait—” You interrupted her, got closer to her and took her hand. Riko looked at it and then at her and You thought that everything must look gold at sunrise.

“C’mon, Riko. It’ll be fine, see?” She asked, water up to her knees. Riko took some steps and the edges of her dress were now underwater. You smiled and pulled her a bit. Riko almost fell. You laughed.

“Wata-Watanabe-san!” She said. She splashed You. You splashed her back and they started a water-fight that lasted more than anyone could imagine. They both ended up soaked but happy, and as You walked to her house after dropping Riko at hers, she smiled to herself and hummed a love song.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last saturday so it's the newest thing yall will get in a while, and may or may not become a series of oneshots so yeah, hope yall enjoy it!!


End file.
